One Moment
by ChanelVogue
Summary: She was always told she couldn't achieve it. He always looked down on her. She felt ignored and unappreciated by her team. He hated her for being on the team. How can one moment change everything? [full summary inside]
1. Those Feelings

**Title:** One Moment

**Author:** xXAquiliusDraconisXx

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Beyblade

**Type:** Alternate Universe

**Summary:** She was always told that she could never achieve it. He always looked down on her. She was hopeless and couldn't even control her bit beast. He was the captain and hated her for being on the team. She was ignored and unappreciated by the entire team. How can one moment change everything between two bladers?

_**

* * *

**_

One Moment

* * *

The ice blue haired girl sat quietly and stared at her teammates. She sniffed loudly and wiped the tear that was sliding down her cheek with her sleeve. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and leaned against the wall.

She buried her face within her arms and cried softly. She had everything. That's what people said. Touring the world with the Russian Champions, being free and as some of the fan girls put it, living alone with two of the hottest guys.

Of course, there weren't just three of them. There were five. But fan girls said only two of them were hot. They don't know what happened behind the scenes. They never lived one moment with them. They didn't know how she felt.

Whenever they were in front of public, she would put on a fake smile that never reached her eyes. She would pretend to be cheerful and act like everything was dandy.

Well it wasn't.

No matter what she did, it was never enough to please her team. They expected her to be like them. They expected her to control her bit beast and be powerful and perfect.

Heck, the only reason she was even on the team was because the BBA had put out a new rule saying that every single team must have a girl. They had picked her hoping that since her brother was one of the World Champions, she would be equally strong. But once they had seen that she couldn't even control her bit beast, they never even looked twice at her.

They didn't care if she lived or died. They didn't care of she starved or ate. Heck, they just didn't care, no matter what.

She raised her head and sadly gazed at everybody else in front of her. The children running around the park were so childish. Oh how she wished she had her childhood back.

Her gaze fell towards the ground again and she took out her blade from her pocket. It was a black and crimson colored blade with a little picture of a black dragon on the bit chip.

Her tear drops fell on the bit chip and she held it close to her chest. No matter how much she tried, her bit beast just wouldn't listen to her. He refused to obey her commands. He wouldn't even show up when she called out to him. She was utterly vulnerable.

Her father had said that Aquilius was the heirloom. That Aquilius would always obey her. He said everything would be alright.

Well, nothing ever was. Nothing would be alright again.

Unlike her brother, she was weak.

Unlike her teammates, she wasn't powerful and strong.

She was imperfect.

She was Skye Hiwatari.

* * *

Soo...you tell me...and this time people PLEASE leave your reviews. Even in other stories, you get SOO many hits but less than half the people review. I really need to know if this story might have potential or not. Please people...all you have to do is hit that little purple button and leavea few words of encouragement. ) REVIEW! 


	2. The Hateful Words and The WT tournament

**Title:** One Moment

**Author:** xXAquiliusDraconisXx

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Beyblade

**Type:** Alternate Universe

**Summary:** She was always told that she could never achieve it. He always looked down on her. She was hopeless and couldn't even control her bit beast. He was the captain and hated her for being on the team. She was ignored and unappreciated by the entire team. How can one moment change everything between two bladers?

**Note:** This story may contain depression and angst so if you don't feel comfortable with that stuff…GO AWAY!

* * *

_One Moment

* * *

_

A brown haired (1) boy glanced amusingly at the little children who were arguing over who takes the last available swing. His lips showed a tiny little smile but it was gone just as fast as it had appeared.

His gaze shifted towards the bey dish where his two teammates were going at it very fiercely.

"Let's go, Wyborg! Show him what you're made of!" A short kid with a big nose screamed, his hands clenching into fists. His opponent gave a smirk. The two beyblades clashed and sent electric sparks flying everywhere.

Just as the purple blade was about to slam into the silvery white one, his opponent gave a cold laugh. "That's right, Ian. Just fall right into my trap." When he thought that the purple blade was close enough, he narrowed his eyes. "Wolborg! Novae Rog!"

The silvery white beyblade slammed into the purple one, causing it to fly upwards. It then flew upwards itself and froze the purple one in a big chunk of ice. The purple blade began to fall downwards the silvery white blade slammed into it one last time before sending it to its master's feet.

The violet haired boy sighed in defeat and picked up his blade as the red head held out his hand and the silvery-white blade flew to him.

"Man that attack always gets me!" Ian whined and a pale lavender haired boy gave a smirk.

"Quit whining, Ian," the red head ordered. "You better start improving your game or else we won't win the upcoming tournaments. We aren't the Russian Champs for whining."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said before kicking the dirt in frustration. "Might as well go back to the mansion. The sun's about to set anyways and I'm kinda hungry." He didn't wait for a reply and started walking towards the park's exit.

"Hey, Tala! Call the girl, would you?" Spencer added as he and Bryan left. Tala shifted his gaze to the slouched girl. She seemed to be staring at her blade and didn't notice any remarks given off by the rest of the team.

_Why the hell did BBA choose the fucking rule anyways? Didn't the know that girls aren't that good bladers?_, he thought sneering. _Oh wait…the old coot probably thought that because that pink Chinese girl was good, other girls would be good at the sport too._

He had hated the fact that atleast one girl had to be on every Professional beyblading team. But okay, he had let it go. The team had thought that since his girl was Kai Hiwatari's sister and that she was also the holder of the Legendary Black Dragon; she would be strong and perfect just like the two-toned boy.

But what they got was the exact opposite. She couldn't even control her own bit beast for God's sake! All she ever did was cry, cry and cry. She would stay depressed all day long and not even try to learn to control her bit beast.

They had even started to let her in on their training but it never seemed to be any good. She just didn't put in her absolute best. She always seemed to be holding back. Either that or she wasn't as strong as they had hoped.

"Girl," he spoke in a chilled tone. He had hated her from the moment he had found out about her problems with the bit beast. Tala Ivanov can tolerate almost anything but weaklings were something he loathed with every fiber of his soul. Especially weaklings on his team.

She looked up at him after putting her blade back into her pocket. "What?" She asked quietly, fearing at his tone.

"We're going back to the hotel. Come on." Skye nodded meekly and quickly rubbed her tears while getting up and following the purple eyed (2) boy.

Skye looked towards the ground while walking. She swallowed the lump in her throat but didn't say anything. "So, um…what tournament are we entering?" She asked quietly, hoping to break the silence.

Tala looked at her from the corner of his eyes and ignored her. As usual.

**-O-**

An elderly man sighed and took off his glasses. He took a small napkin from the side and rubbed them before putting them back on again. He reread the letter that he had got recently from the Canadian BBA branch.

_**Dear Stanley Dickenson, **_

**_We are proud to announce the 12th annual Windy Trails tournament to be taking place in Toronto, Canada. The tournament will be taking place starting August 31st, 2005. The Windy Trails tournament happens every 3 years. As you might already know, the teams participating in this tournament have to have received a special invitation. _**

**_We are proud to inform you that your sponsored team, The Bladebreakers, have been invited. Since they have won numerous tournaments, they have qualified for this tournament. We sincerely hope that they could make it. If they wish to participate, please send a confirmation letter to the return address on the envelope by August 15th, 2005._**

**_If you might be wondering who the other participating teams are in this tournament, you can visit the official Windy Trails website at _****_www.windytrailstournament.ca/teams/_****_. If you are attending, then there will be an Orientation Night one week before the tournament to get to know the other teams and reunite with old ones. _**

_**We sincerely hope that you can make it to the tournament. **_

_**Congratulations on being invited. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Mr. Rogers Smiths**_

Mr. Dickenson placed the letter back on his desk and leaned back on his chair. He had called the Bladebreakers already and asked them to meet them here today. They should be arriving any moment now.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in." The door opened to reveal 5 boys and one girl. The came in, most of them grinning. A blond haired kid and a navy blue haired kid bounced into the room and sat on the chairs in front of the elderly man while the others sat on the sofa.

"You wanted to see us?" The black haired girl asked.

"Yes, Isha, yes, I wanted to see you. First of all, has anybody here heard of the Windy Trails tournament?" He asked. A brown haired boy carrying a laptop gasped.

"The Canadian one?" Mr. Dickenson nodded.

"The Windy Trails tournament or the WT or the Canadian Elite is one of _the_ most important tournaments in beyblading history," Isha added.

"I'm assuming you know about it?" A raven haired boy asked her. The gray eyed girl nodded. "So what is it?"

"Like Isha said, it is one of the most important tournaments in beyblading history. Rumors say that the WT tournament is holds more importance than the World Championships since it happens every 3 years and only the best teams are invited. If you're not invited, you don't get to participate," Kenny said, setting his laptop on the table and turning it on.

"Woah…more important than the World Championships?" Tyson asked in awe. Mr. Dickenson nodded, handing the letter to Kai—the team captain. He scanned it quickly and passed it on to Isha who passed it on to Ray and so on.

"There's going to be some tough competition then," Max added.

"Oh yeah…sometimes they invite teams that we've never heard of. Those teams are from the way back. The team members participate in tournaments way back in the past and then after they split up throughout the years, the WT tournament invites them back in," Isha said.

"You seem to know a lot about this tournament," Ray remarked to her. She gave a big grin.

"Hey I had first hand experience, you know," she said as the others gaped at her.

"Quite right, Isha. I believe Aryan still has the trophy?"

"Oh yeah…the guy is so proud of it. Literally rubs it in my face every time I go into his room," Isha complained.

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Kenny asked in confusion.

"She means that Aryan, her brother, was the captain of The Black Scorpions," Kai explained, speaking for the first time.

"So?" Tyson asked, still clueless. Isha and Kai sighed silently and rolled their eyes.

"The Black Scorpions won the last WT champions," Mr. Dickenson cleared up.

"That's your old team!" Kenny exclaimed. Isha nodded slowly.

"Yup and the reason my brother rubs it in my face is because I didn't get to participate in it due to medical injuries. He just laughs at the fact that I didn't get to participate in the most important tournament of the season."

"Anyways, you have been invited to this year's tournament—" Mr. Dickenson was unable to continue because of the loud cheering and whooping coming from Tyson and Max. "And I wanted to know if you will participate or not."

"Why wouldn't we?" Ray asked.

"Alright then, I will send in your confirmation first thing tomorrow morning." Kenny, who had been quiet through the last bit, gave a shriek. Everybody looked towards him, alarmed.

"I just found out who else was invited!"

"Who else?" Kai asked.

"The Majestics, us, The Abyss, The Black Scorpions, The Blitzkreig team and man others!"

"Great…just got a lot tougher…my brother's in the tournament!" Isha gave a huge scowl.

Well, I'm sure you can find out about it on your own. For now, you have to leave because I have some errands to run," Mr. Dickenson said as everybody got out and he locked the door behind him.

**-O-**

"Hey, you read the letter yet?" Ian asked Tala, motioning to the piece of paper lying on the kitchen countertop. He nodded and grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge.

"I also found out who else is invited to the tournament. The Abyss, The Bladebreakers, The Black Scorpions, The Majestics, The Italian Gondolas and some other ones."

"So it's tough?" Spencer asked raising a brown eye brow. Tala gave a brief nod and looked towards his teammates. "It's real tough. I already sent in the confirmation letter and Dickenson is gonna send in the Bladebreakers' letter in tomorrow. Our real competition though is going to be The Black Scorpions."

"Why?" Bryan asked.

"They won the tournament last time."

"So returning champions, eh?" Ian asked. "So then what do we do about the girl?" He asked motioning to Skye's room where she had headed straight after entering the mansion.

"What can we do?" Spencer retorted. "She can't even control her bit beast for crying out loud. How is she going to even come close to beating any of our opponents?"

"Forget about her. Go to sleep, we're going to start training extra early for the tournament from tomorrow," their captain ordered and they all descended to their rooms.

**-O-**

Unnoticed by them, Skye had heard the last bit of the conversation and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were stinging her eyes. She jumped on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_**Dream**_

_Skye walked towards the frozen lake shivering in the freezing winds of Russia. Once she had reached the lake, she stared at it unblinkingly. After a few moments, she felt someone watching her back and she slowly turned around. Out of the white fog, came out Tala. _

"_What do you want?" She asked in a quivering tone. He said nothing, just continued advancing on her, a sinister look in cold purple eyes. _

_Skye took a step back for every step that he took towards him and froze when she felt that she can't go on any back. Tala walked to her, until they were inches apart. He stared at her for a few seconds before placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her into the lake. _

_Her weight broke the ice and she screamed and reached out her hand to Tala. Her head bobbed in and out of the ice cold water and she screamed and screamed but he didn't take her hand. He just continued to watch her, a cold smirk on his face. The last thing she saw before the water swallowed her was the red head turning around and walking back, his shadow melting into the fog and darkness. _

_**End Dream**_

Skye's eyes shot open and she quickly sat on her bed, breathing heavily. She was covered in sweat. She took a few deep breaths and ran her hand through her hair. Setting her feet on the ground, she got out of bed and out of her room. She walked into the kitchen, surprised to find the light on and a topless Tala sitting by the countertop, drinking a glass of cold milk.

He glanced at who was coming in the kitchen this late but when he discovered it was her; he removed his gaze and looked towards the glass.

Skye opened the shelf above the sink and took out a glass. Filling it with cold water, she gulped it down and filled it once again. This time though, she drank it more slowly, looking towards Tala.

As if sensing her stare at him, he looked towards her and she looked away quickly. Finishing the last of his milk, he set the glass in the sink and was about to leave when Skye stopped him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asked tilting her head to the side. He stopped but didn't turn around. "What did I do wrong? Or rather where did I go wrong?" This time however, he turned around and walked to her, backing her into the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head and bore his eyes into her silvery blue ones.

"You wanna know why I hate you so much?" He asked in a freezing tone that scared her to death. "Because you are weak. I loathe weak people. And not only that you are weak but even more so because you are on my team. I don't like my team having any weak points and because of you, I have a weak point on my team.

"I loathed you from the day that I found out that you couldn't control your bit beast. I loathed you from the day that I found out about every team having a girl. I loathe you very deeply, Skye Hiwatari. Because you can't control one bit beast. To put it very simple, I loathe you because you exist. Does that answer your question?"

Without waiting for an answer, he spun around and left the ice blue haired girl alone in the kitchen. She had always heard them say all this stuff about her but for some unknown reason, this had hurt her very deeply. She had felt as if someone had just slapped her on the face.

Numbly, she set the glass in the sink and walked back into her room before collapsing on her bed and crying herself to sleep once again.

* * *

(1) Spencer had brown hair in G-Rev so that's why I put brown in this story instead of the blond hair.  
(2) Also, I looked up some Tala pics in the G-Rev and he had purple eyes instead of the traditional blue ones so in this story, he's going to have purple eyes.

Hm...so how was that? I am terrible sorry for not having much of the Blitzkreig team. Just wanted to introduce the WT tournament and ahve a little bit on the Bladebreakers. But I promise that the next chapter will have LOTS of the Blitzkrieg team! So until then...**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_** and **_REVIEW_**!

Also, thanks to **Tala's-Soul, Grounded Angel, Naturally Clueless **and**Kurairai** for leaving me reviews. Thanks to **Tala's-Soul** for adding me onto her Favourites List. And last but not least, thanks to **LiloSad** and **Morjonse** for adding my story to their Story Alerts list. I love you all!

R&R everybody!


	3. Gaining Confidence

**Title:** One Moment

**Author:** Jaded-Reflection

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Beyblade

**Type:** Alternate Universe

**Summary:** She was always told that she could never achieve it. He always looked down on her. She was hopeless and couldn't even control her bit beast. He was the captain and hated her for being on the team. She was ignored and unappreciated by the entire team. How can one moment change everything between two bladers?

**Note:** This story may contain depression and angst so if you don't feel comfortable with that stuff…GO AWAY!

_One Moment_

A mildly loud sound of beeping caused Skye Hiwatari to wake up. She blinked a couple of times before the things around her focused properly. Groggily, she sat up and gazed at the clock on her table beside her bed. The numbers 5:30 stared back at her in neon green. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and ran her hand through her thick, wild hair. She stared at the ground for a while before getting up and walking into the bathroom.

Again getting side-tracked, she stared at the nearly lifeless reflection in the mirror. Her usual warm silvery blue eyes looked completely empty and her usual perkiness was completely gone. Her shoulders slumped and she placed her hands on either side of the sink, trying not to drop from exhaustion while her gaze moved towards the sink. Re-stabilizing herself, she sniffed loudly but refused to let her tears drop. Her eyes traveled back to the mirror and she clenched her teeth. For years they had looked down upon her, never trying to help her. Never hearing what she had to say. Well, now she was going to do it. She would shock them with what she'll achieve. They would be sorry they ever called her weak. And nothing will stand in her way. Not even a stubborn bitbeast. She smirked lightly, something she hadn't done in a long time, and splashed water over her face. _Watch out, Tala. You always called me weak. Now, this will be the reason that I win no matter what the cost_, she vowed. _I will show you that I am not some kind of an amateur. I will show you that I'm not pathetic!_ Her little smirk turned cold. She wouldn't let anything stand in her way. Anything.

Outside the bathroom, in her room, a dim glow emitted from the black and crimson beyblade.

After about half an hour, she got out with a plain blue towel wrapped around her body. Opening her closet, she took out black track pants and a loose Rolling Stones tee that Kai had gotten for her when a year or two ago. She slipped on her clothes and grabbed her beyblade. The Demolition Boys would have probably left by now, she decided. Quickly, she poured her self a glass of chocolate milk and gulped it down. Setting the glass in the sink, she ran outside to the park.

Skye could hear a lot of buzzing in the south area of the park. As she got a closer look, she noticed that it was her team practicing. Tala was standing at the front as the others finished their daily 50 sit-ups. Ignoring them, she turned and headed towards the east area. There were some trees and a little pond that she was pretty sure nobody had discovered except for her. She neared the pond as different thoughts raced her mind. She took a deep breath before sitting down on a dry spot and placed her beyblade beside her. Crossing her legs the Indian style, she closed her eyes and placed her hands in her lap.

She inhaled deeply, held in the breath for 5 seconds before letting it go slowly. Kai had taught her how to meditate properly and over the years, she had become a master at it. The minute she closed her eyes, it felt as though she were taken to a different realm. Everything was pure black but as time went by, images would flash through her mind.

Her first launch of her beyblade, her first word, her first birthday and sometimes images that had to do with her parents. Adryan and Nadya Hiwatari had died a long time ago in a car accident. But whether the car was purposely sabotaged or if it was a pure accident, she didn't know for sure. But unlike her brother Kai, Voltaire had refused to accept her and enroll her in the abbey. He had thought that girls were the weaker sex and it would always remain that way.

Skye smiled coldly. She would show him. She would show them all. But how? Aquilius refused to listen to her and there was nothing she could do. The WT tournament was coming up and she was pretty sure that Tala wouldn't let her battle. _Something will happen_, she thought. _Something always happens. Battling in the WT tournament may be my only chance to show Tala that I'm just as good as Kai. I have to battle in this tournament. _She took in a few deep breaths and repeated the procedure before opening her eyes. As her vision focused, she sensed someone watching her and turned around sharply, coming face to face with a little boy no more than 6 years of age. His big green eyes stared up at her, blinking every now and then. Skye tilted her head to the side and regarded the boy. Neither one of them uttered a word. He had messy caramel brown hair and wore blue jeans and an old t-shirt. After a while, the boy spoke.

"You're pretty," he said in a soft, innocent voice. That took Skye be surprise but her cold smile turned into a warm one.

"Thank you, you're quite handsome yourself," she commented as the boy's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. His face gave a huge grin and Skye felt herself doing the same. "I'm Skye Hiwatari."

"My name is Nikolas," he said politely. "But you can call me Nik," he offered and Skye nodded.

"So Nikolas, how did you find this place?" Skye asked. He shrugged and dropped to the ground, sitting opposite her.

"I was roaming here and there and came across it. I saw you coming here and followed because I was lonely," he admitted. Skye scrunched her eyebrows in concern.

"And what are you doing here at 6:30 in the morning all alone?"

"I live in the orphanage across the street. I snuck outside," he said. "I saw you on TV," he added.

Again, this took Skye by surprise. "Where?" She asked, momentarily forgetting about the team and the BBA.

"With your team from Russia. I like beyblading. The big kids at my orphanage say it's too childish but I don't believe them," he said, grinning again. Skye nodded at once.

"Do you have a beyblade?" Nikolas's innocent green eyes moved up to her face and he nodded as his eyes lit up like he's just been given all the candy in the world. He took it out of his pocket and showed it to her. It was an average sized blade that was jade green in color.

"Can I ask you something, Skye?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Skye nodded once again.

"Sure."

"How come you're so sad?" Her gaze snapped towards him but he looked at her, unblinkingly. She stared at him, stunned. She opened her mouth to reply but a voice interrupted them.

"Nikolas! This isn't funny! Where are you?" A strong voice called out. Both of them turned around to see a boy roughly 18-19 years of age. Like Nikolas, the boy had soft caramel hair although his was spiked up from the front and unlike Nikolas; the boy had honey colored eyes. He was looking around but he stopped when he noticed the both of them. Nikolas smiled and ran to the boy and hugged him. The boy sighed in relief and hugged Nikolas back. Nikolas let go and turned towards Skye who hadn't spoken at all. "And you might be?" The boy asked.

"Krys, this is Skye. Skye, this is my older brother Krystopher," Nikolas introduced and Skye nodded curtly. She turned around and was about to leave when Krys stopped her.

"So, you'll talk to little kids but not older ones?" He asked. She turned around and smiled amusingly.

"You hardly qualify as a kid," she remarked and he grinned. "You live in the orphanage too?" Krys shrugged and looked at Nikolas who was playing by himself by the lake.

"Yeah…been there or as long as I can remember. Family is one thing I don't have," he said sitting down on the grass. Skye hesitated but sat down beside him.

"But Nikolas—," she started.

"Isn't my biological brother," Krys finished. "He used to get picked on by the other kids and I used to protect him so he calls me his brother. He was submitted in the orphanage when he was just 6 months old." Skye took in a deep breath and looked at the 6 year old who was now chasing a butterfly, reaching his tiny hands out to try and catch it. Skye emitted a small laugh and Krys turned towards her, questioningly. "What are you so giggly about?"

Skye shook her head in amusement. She pointed at Nikolas and Krys emitted a small laugh as well. "Sometimes I wish I can just build a time machine and go back to when I was six."

"Yeah, when they're young, they're oblivious to the world around them. They have a carefree life," Krys agreed.

"Hakuna Matata, right?" Krys laughed and nodded. (1)

"Damn straight!" Nikolas ran up to them and plopped on Skye's lap.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Warn me next time when you're gonna jump on me like that, okay?"

"Okie dokie," he said.

"You know, you surprise me sometimes," Krys said and Skye gave him a blank look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I used to see you sitting on the sidelines in the tournaments, you know. You looked like a lost puppy, no offence. Like your world was torn apart. And right now, you look so carefree like you don't give a damn about anything anymore," he said softly, looking towards the lake that was sparkling because of the sunlight. He gave a soft sigh and looked back at her. But she was no longer looking at him. She stared at the lake for a moment longer before getting up and dusting the dirt off her pants. Krys didn't get up though he did follow her with his gaze.

"I have to go," she announced. Turning back, she started walking but Krys interrupted her.

"Stop running away, Hiwatari. I think you've ran long enough. Even the best runners need to rest a while." His voice was gentle and soft but his words were harsh enough to bring her back to reality.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed that he wasn't looking at her anymore. She shook her head and walked away.

**-O-**

Tala screened the park and narrowed his eyes. He could see the ice blue haired girl walking out of the East Area and leaving the park. What was _she_ doing here? But, he would deal with that later on. They had to prepare for the WT tournament. The tournament is their top priority right now, not some pathetic blader. He looked away and turned his gaze towards the rest of his team. They were finishing up their push-ups now and after this, they would go back and have breakfast.

Bryan sat up and looked at the redhead coach. He had also noticed Skye leaving the park but why? Why was she here and even if she was, why didn't she come to them? Where did she go? Ian and Spencer finished their push-ups and they all got up. They started walking towards the entrance of the park to leave but stopped momentarily to look back at him.

"You coming, Bryan?" Spencer called out. Bryan shook his head.

"You go. I want to check something out." Tala nodded in understanding and the three Russians left the park. Bryan walked towards the East Area and stopped when he saw a mini forest. His ears perked as he heard a faint buzzing sound. Curiosity taking over him, he walked further. After a minute of walking, he could make out two figures near a pond. One was of a mere child and the other of a more aged person. About 18-19, he decided. Moving steadily, he hid himself near a large trunk of tree and narrowed his eyes at the caramel haired boy. A chocolate colored blade was spinning by the older boy.

"_Krys, do you think Skye will come back tomorrow?" _The child asked, tilting his head to the side. The older boy nodded.

"_She will." _The child's face broke out in a huge grin.

"_I hope she does! I really liked her. Didn't you?" _

"_Yeah, I liked her too." _

Bryan narrowed his eyes and gave a scowl. So this was what she was doing here? Fraternizing with a member of the opposing team? He was going to have a little talk with her today. And Tala.

* * *

Yello...I am back...I am SO happy on the amount of reviews I have recieved for this story. A special and heart warming smiles to every reader and reviewer out there. A very SPECIAL thanks and shout-outs to these authors for leaving me reviews: **DarkTrenital**, **RikkuShirin**, **Tala's-Soul**, **SamSam-aka-Sam**, **calibrat**, **Belle-chan**, **Kuraiai**, **LiloSad**, and **Torrie-Chiobie**. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I hope you like the 3rd chapter...leave lotsa reviews please!

.:Jaded-Reflection:.

a.k.a xXAquiliusDraconisXx


End file.
